


sed fieri sentio et excrucior

by kier1926



Series: credence/gellert [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Credence Barebone Deserves Better, Legilimency, M/M, Manipulative Gellert Grindelwald, Mildly Dubious Consent, Negotiation of inappropriate use of obscurial powers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Power Kink, Top Credence Barebone, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 00:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10673802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kier1926/pseuds/kier1926
Summary: В тот день, два года назад, он обещал свободу; теперь Криденс и вправду свободен - ото всего, кроме его голоса и его рук.





	sed fieri sentio et excrucior

**Author's Note:**

> Легилименция работает не так, как положено, потому что не совсем легилименция.  
> Геллерт красив в глазах смотрящего, конкретных указаний на внешность нет, подставляйте что хотите.

Не бывает ничего лучше этого; не бывает ничего хуже. Тело Криденса кажется чужеродным, тяжелым, неловким. Мысли путаются. Ему тяжело дышать, его сердце бьется так сильно. Гриндельвальд гладит его по спине, прикосновения обжигают, сковывают, закрепляют в человеческом образе, и Криденс дрожит, утыкается лицом ему в плечо, дышит знакомым запахом. Гриндельвальд говорит что-то; Криденс не слушает слов, он помнит, помнит, что в них нет ни крупицы правды, - но слушает голос.

Гриндельвальд успокаивает его, он восхищается им, шепчет жарко на ухо; он и сам тяжело дышит. У него никогда не бывало такого голоса, пока Криденс оставался всего лишь Криденсом. Гриндельвальд говорит с ним так - значит, все в порядке. Криденс льнет к нему, как ни за что не решился бы, будь он полностью самим собой; Гриндельвальд прижимает его крепче, запускает руку в отросшие волосы.

Это так хорошо, что стоит всего, что было. Это так хорошо, что Криденс то ли всхлипывает, то ли стонет, неуклюже мажет губами по его шее, и хочет быть ближе, еще ближе, обернуться вокруг него черным дымом, не Криденсом - чистой магией, послушной и верной ему. Гриндельвальд тихо смеется. Краем сознания Криденс чувствует: он снова читает его мысли.

Криденсу нечего скрывать. Обо всем, что случилось до их новой встречи, он рассказал и сам: о путешествии с Ньютом, о решении Дамблдора, и о том, как едва не стал сквибом, и о том, как поначалу сжигал его письма. Он живет в доме Гриндельвальда, разговаривает со сторонниками Гриндельвальда, читает его книги, даже во снах видит одного его. Криденс весь - как на ладони. Его снова бросает в дрожь; Гриндельвальд целует его в лоб.

\- Тише, Криденс, - говорит он, и Криденс слышит улыбку в его голосе. Он почти горд собой: Гриндельвальду понравилось, по-настоящему понравилось то, чему он успел научиться. Однажды Криденс перестанет быть бременем - он превратится в полезного и нужного союзника. Тогда в его жизни больше не останется страха.

\- Ты был прекрасен. Ты и представить не можешь, как я рад, что ты простил меня и вернулся. Еще немного - и ты будешь сильнее почти любого мага, - шепчет Гриндельвальд ему на ухо, пламенно и убежденно, и это напоминает то, что было в Нью-Йорке, но так ново, ничем, ничем не похоже, и Криденс вздрагивает, и всхлипывает снова, и жмется ближе, почти к нему на колени, не слушает, не верит - а потом, одумавшись, одергивает себя. Человеческое тело больше не кажется ему тяжелым, неудобным грузом; боль в груди становится привычной и выносимой. 

\- Я уже почти в порядке, м... Геллерт.

Криденс никак не привыкнет называть его по имени; самому ему и в голову не пришло бы, что так можно, - но Гриндельвальд настоял.

Он снова гладит спину Криденса, проводит пальцами по позвоночнику, дыханием касаясь его шеи; он знает, знает, как это нравится Криденсу, слышит, как тот не может сдержать резкий вздох, чувствует, как вздрагивают его бедра в просыпающейся нужде, - так зачем, зачем он...

\- Хорошо. Но сегодня у меня свободен весь вечер. Я могу провести его с тобой. - Голос Гриндельвальда становится ниже, и - о, Криденс знает, что это означает, и зажмуривает глаза от стыда, вины и восторга. Не бывает ничего лучше; не бывает ничего хуже. - Разве что ты против?

Криденс мотает головой, отчаянно и беспомощно, вцепляется в плечи Гриндельвальда еще сильнее. Тот смеется - у него мягкий, мелодичный, чудесный смех - и крепко прижимает руку к паху Криденса. Им тесно, неудобно, - но Криденс все отдал бы, чтобы так всегда и остаться в этой близости, он толкается вперед, его лицо горит; он никогда, никогда не привыкнет к этому, потому что каждый раз становится только лучше, только хуже, он закрывает глаза, чтобы не видеть снисходительную улыбку Гриндельвальда, закрывает глаза и сквозь удовольствие клянется себе: на этот раз он не будет таким беспомощным, он сможет ответить - хотя бы спросить, не хочет ли Геллерт, чтобы... Он должен хотеть, правда? Иначе он не делал бы с ним все эти чудесные, ужасные вещи - ведь Криденс и без того пришел к нему, и так старался изо всех сил. Иначе Криденс не заметил бы его возбуждения в тот, первый раз, когда Гриндельвальд поднимался с колен перед ним; не ощутил бы неделю назад, в его объятиях, когда приходил в себя от того, как ужасно хорошо ему было, почти как сейчас, еще больше, еще лучше.

Но интонации его голоса в такие мгновения всегда так легки; но он так расслаблен и безмятежен; но он обнимает его, разомлевшего и безвольного, и принимается рассказывать обо всем на свете; но он, уходя, целует его в лоб, как ребенка.

Зачем он поступает так со мной, - думает Криденс - первой настоящей мыслью с тех пор, как снова стал собой. Гриндельвальд повсюду: поглаживает через брюки, щекотно дышит в шею, то и дело задевая кожу губами, едва-едва дотрагивается до разума. Он же умеет читать мысли, - думает Криденс, отрывочно и сумбурно, вздрагивая, когда становится чересчур хорошо. Гриндельвальд знает, прекрасно знает, что он, Криденс, не может задать вопрос, не может сам решить, что делать; почему он не скажет сам, зачем мучает его; Криденс не может думать, не может видеть, едва может чувствовать; когда Гринельвальд рядом, Криденс не может и пошевелиться, он прикасается - и Криденс застывает, запертый, его. В тот день, два года назад, он обещал свободу; теперь Криденс и вправду свободен - ото всего, кроме его голоса и его рук.

Гриндельвальд отстраняется; его рука все еще гладит его, но совсем легко. Криденс судорожно вздыхает и смотрит в лицо, к которому никак не может привыкнуть, - снова, как в каждый раз, с удивлением, с испугом и с новой радостью видеть его. Гриндельвальд заглядывает ему в глаза, думая о чем-то, а потом весело хмыкает - почему бы и нет?..

\- Мне нравятся твои идеи, - сообщает он. Невесомые касания, непонятные слова - Криденс готов умолять его прекратить, продолжить, отпустить, заставить, но не может найти слов. - Точнее, то, как их можно объединить. Твоя сила... очень впечатляет, особенно когда ты в форме обскура; ты силен и красив, как сама магия; но все же тебе не хватает точности и контроля. Не пойми меня неверно: то, чего ты успел достигнуть, - совершенно невероятно. Свободная магия, без палочки, без жестов, без заклинаний... Когда я искал тебя, то и не представлял, какое сокровище встречу. - Гриндельвальд берет его за подбородок, принуждая поднять глаза, встретить его горящий взгляд. Всего так много, всего так мало. Криденс не хочет слушать его слова. - Оставаясь в своем теле, ты уже не уступаешь обученному магу. Но превратившись, ты похож на ребенка, впервые взявшего в руки перо, - а ведь сколько возможностей... Но я знаю: ты быстро учишься, особенно если дать тебе вескую причину. 

Под конец речи Гриндельвальд прикрывает глаза. В нем что-то не так, как всегда; Криденс все еще не понимает, о чем он, но что-то в его дыхании, что-то в его улыбке, - да, да, это же именно то, чего он ждал и не находил, чего не доставало ему до решимости. Криденс пытается успокоить дыхание. От мысли, что Гриндельвальд может правда, по-настоящему желать его, сердце бьется тяжело и часто в ужасе, в восторге.

Гриндельвальд не заканчивает свою речь. Он ложится на кровать, увлекая Криденса за собой; тот склоняется над ним, осторожно, боясь прикоснуться. Несколько долгих секунд Гриндельвальд только глядит на него снизу вверх, довольный чем-то, только властно перебирает волосы.

\- Геллерт, - выдавливает из себя Криденс, - что вы?..

\- Тише, Криденс. - Гриндельвальд чешет его за ухом, как кошку, и Криденс не может не подставляться под прикосновения. Его голос совсем другой, Криденс никогда не слышал у него такого голоса. - Иди сюда, ближе. Да, вот так. Ты хочешь поцеловать меня, Криденс? Вижу, что хочешь. Давай.

Он надавливает ему на затылок, и Криденс послушно касается губами его губ. Они уже делали так раньше, но это было совершенно иначе. Тогда Гриндельвальд ничего не требовал от Криденса - он брал его лицо в свои ладони, он был спокоен и нежен, дожидаясь, когда Криденс решится разомкнуть губы; Криденсу оставалось только закрыть глаза, только вцепиться в его плечи, только сдержать всхлипы и стоны. Теперь Гриндельвальд ждет.

Криденса предупреждали, что Гриндельвальд жесток - но не уточняли насколько.

Криденс не умеет; Криденс все сделает не так; ну почему за прошедшие два года он не додумался попробовать с кем-то другим, с кем угодно, к кому он не чувствует всего этого, - чтобы теперь все сделать правильно. Но Гриндельвальд нетерпеливо вздыхает, притягивает ближе - и у Криденса нет выбора. 

Он осторожно лижет чужие губы; Гриндельвальд одобрительно хмыкает, и Криденс вздрагивает, а потом продолжает целовать его - чуть сильнее, чуть глубже, чуть увереннее. У Гриндельвальда горячий рот и ласковые, настойчивые, не выпускающие его руки; это тот самый Гриндельвальд, что предал и принял его, подарил надежду, лишил ее, разрушил его жизнь и создал заново; тот самый, кого боятся и кем восхищаются. Криденс плавится от желания, но этот поцелуй кажется самым пугающим, что случалось с ним в жизни. Он задыхается, он не может продолжать; он отстраняется, и прячет лицо в плечо Гриндельвальда, и шепчет:

\- Простите, я... - он не знает, как закончить фразу, не знает, что с ним не так.

\- Все в порядке, Криденс? - спрашивает Гриндельвальд - как будто это не он должен знать, правда ли Криденс все испортил. Гриндельвальд гладит его волосы, другой рукой обхватывает плечи, заставляя Криденса опуститься к нему, ближе. - Ты же знаешь, я вовсе не настаиваю на том, что мы сейчас делаем. Если хочешь, мы всегда можем остановиться. 

Криденс никогда, никогда, никогда не посмеет хотеть, чтобы Гриндельвальд остановился. Гриндельвальд желает его, но, даже желая, говорит об этом небрежно и легко. Если он подумает, что Криденс не хочет этого, то и вправду поднимется с кровати, и поцелует его в лоб, и уйдет - или, может быть, нет, но тогда все произойдет точно так же, как прежде. Криденс мотает головой.

\- Тогда попробуем еще раз?

Криденс приподнимается, чтобы взглянуть ему в лицо. Его волосы растрепались; его красивые черты стали еще непривычнее. Может быть, однажды Криденс полностью овладеет своей силой и станет помогать ему по-настоящему; однажды он изменит ход истории, или сделает то, чего не смог бы никто другой, даже сам Гриндельвальд, или спасет его. Гриндельвальд обещает ему силу, обещает, что Криденс будет значить что-то, - и, кто знает, вдруг на этот раз он не лжет? Если это сбудется - вот тогда Криденс сможет поцеловать его, по-настоящему. Тогда он сделает это, обязательно сделает, он будет мечтать лишь об этом одном; но сейчас...

\- Этому тоже надо учиться, - говорит Гриндельвальд и гладит его по щеке. Его потемневшие глаза улыбаются. - И, если захочешь, завтра мы займемся именно этим. 

\- Но как же?..

\- Да, конечно, я не стал бы отвлекать тебя от того, что вправду важно. Но ведь ты можешь быть в форме обскура. Ты же помнишь, что я говорил про точность и контроль, про хорошую причину, чтобы проявить их?

Криденс не знает, что происходит с его лицом, но Гриндельвальд весело смеется.

\- Разве это возможно?

\- Мы попробуем и узнаем. Если у нас не получится - попробуем еще. Помнишь, я уже касался тебя в той форме? - Криденс совсем не хочет снова думать о своем отчаянии, мольбе о помощи, о вихре аппараций и чужом доме, чужом лице, о смеси благодарности и боли, о невозможности выдержать все это. Криденс помнит тот день лишь смутно, детали теряются в тумане ужаса и надежды; но Гриндельвальду нет смысла обманывать его в такой мелочи, и Криденс верит, и Криденс кивает. - Я думаю, это сработает, но, даже если у нас ничего не выйдет, это наверняка будет полезно тебе и... познавательно для меня. Ты же догадываешься, что именно я хочу, чтобы ты со мной сделал?

Криденс слышал кое-что, еще в прежней жизни, в Нью-Йорке, но совсем мало; несколько секунд он только глядит в глаза Гриндельвальду, озадаченный и смущенный, а потом...

\- Конечно, догадываешься, - хмыкает тот, и Криденс готов умереть от стыда, проклиная свое воображение: что, если бы он ошибся? - Всегда знал, что ты у меня умный. 

У Гриндельвальда становится ниже голос, а еще - Криденс, ошеломленный всем, что происходит, замечает это только сейчас - он в размеренном, ленивом ритме трется об его бедро. 

\- Вы правда хотите этого? - вырывается у Криденса прежде, чем он успевает остановить себя. Он никогда, ни за что не подумал бы, чтобы человек, подобный Гриндельвальду, стал бы участвовать в чем-то подобном; ему странно и неловко жить с этим образом в голове; вдруг на самом деле ничего такого быть и правда не может, вдруг он говорит это, только чтобы проверить Криденса, вдруг...

\- Да, хочу, - просто и прямо отвечает Гриндельвальд. Криденс не сдерживается, толкается ему навстречу - и тот вздыхает довольно. 

\- Прямо сейчас? 

С губ Гриндельвальда срывается смешок:

\- Так не терпится? - Криденсу ужасно, ужасно стыдно; он обещает себе молчать, десять раз думать, прежде чем сказать хоть слово. - Я готов подождать до завтра: тебе будет сложно перевоплотиться второй раз подряд. Но кое-что мы можем поделать и сейчас. Чтобы завтра ты лучше понимал, как нужно. Тебе нравится такая мысль?

Криденс кивает, даже не успев понять, что именно ему предлагают, - не то чтобы это как-то изменило ответ. 

\- Чудесно, - улыбается Гриндельвальд. Стало быть, все в порядке; Криденсу сразу становится легче.

Пряжка его ремня сама по себе расстегивается, пуговицы на рубашке начинают одна за другой выскальзывать из петель. Два одновременных действия без слов, без палочки - на такое способны единицы, если Криденс хоть что-нибудь понял за два года путешествий, - а Гриндельвальд лишь расслабленно жмурится, не переставая подаваться к нему бедрами. В голове не укладывается то, что он должен сделать, - а главное с кем. От волнения пересыхает во рту. Брюки не снимаются; Криденс пытается привстать, чтобы выпутаться из них, - но у Гриндельвальда резко, как по щелчку, заканчивается терпение - и одежда исчезает вовсе, и они оба обнажены, и Гриндельвальд притягивает его к себе для поцелуя. 

Криденс старается отвечать и старается поменьше соприкасаться кожей. На губах Гриндельвальда он чувствует улыбку. Ему нравится это, да, теперь Криденс почти верит, что нравится; досчитав до трех, словно перед тем, как призвать свою магию, он углубляет поцелуй. Гриндельвальд тихо стонет, и Криденс не может унять дрожи, и пробует сделать так снова, снова, - как же так вышло, что Геллерт хочет этого, и почему так хорошо, почему так много, неужели остальное будет еще... более... - а потом Гриндельвальд разрывает поцелуй.

Пока Криденс пытается отдышаться, он призывает палочку и произносит что-то на латыни; Криденс не знает такого заклинания. Гриндельвальд разводит ноги, его пальцы больше не перебирают волосы Криденса, его рука скользит вниз; потом он чуть морщится и коротко вздыхает, словно от боли.

\- Я давно не делал так, мне нужно подготовить себя, - поясняет он, заметив непонимание Криденса. - Завтра я разберусь с этим заранее. 

Криденс чувствует движения его руки; кажется, это слишком резко, слишком много, кажется, ему и правда больно. Гриндельвальд - последний человек, кто станет терпеть то, что не хочет терпеть; и все же Криденсу становится не по себе. Хочется помочь, хочется не знать о том, что происходит, и предстоящее снова начинает его пугать. 

\- Геллерт?.. - зовет он.

\- Хочу поскорее закончить с этим, - отвечает тот. - К слову, мне очень любопытно, окажешься ли ты терпеливее меня? Как долго ты сможешь продержаться? Ты так неопытен; но я все же жду, что ты проявишь весь свой удивительный самоконтроль. В конце концов, в случае с обскуром ты вполне успешно сдерживался, пока я не...

\- Я постараюсь. 

Щеки Криденса горят, но от голоса Гриндельвальда становится спокойнее. Ненадолго - потому что рука, покрытая чем-то скользким, сжимает его член, и Криденс не может сдержать стон. 

\- Не передумал? - смеется над ним Гриндельвальд, и Криденс мотает головой, что еще он может сделать? Гриндельвальд, словно сжалившись, притягивает его к себе, и Криденс утыкается ему в шею, словно только что превратившись обратно в человека. Так лучше, так привычнее, но сердце все еще стучит очень часто. Гриндельвальд гладит и сжимает его, а потом берет крепче в руку, и направляет, и член упирается головкой куда-то, где жарко и тесно, и Гриндельвальд вздыхает, подается навстречу, и это слишком, и Криденс не переживет этого, и он боится шевельнуться, боится вздохнуть, ему так хорошо, людям не должно быть так хорошо, как делает с ним Гриндельвальд.

\- Двигайся, - требует тот, и Криденс слушается, не успев даже понять, что делает. 

Гриндельвальд застывает на мгновение, а потом резко расслабляется, начинает дышать глубже; ему больно, Криденс видит это. В ужасе он пытается отстраниться, выйти, не прикасаться; к глазам подступают слезы. 

\- Мистер Гринде...

\- _Геллерт_ , - перебивает его Гриндельвальд, и Криденс замирает: Гриндельвальд никогда еще не говорил с ним так, с таким раздражением, с таким разочарованием, и Криденс все испортил, и Гриндельвальд никогда больше не дотронется до него, и не обнимет, и не взглянет тепло. - Я же просил: по имени. И - ты правда веришь, что я дал бы причинить себе вред? А с виду такой скромный мальчик. 

Криденс все еще слышит раздражение в его голосе, но уже не только; он решается взглянуть на него. Глаза Гриндельвальда смеются, по-прежнему темные, и взгляд их по-прежнему горит.

\- Продолжай. Я скажу, если что-то пойдет не так. Тебе помочь?

Криденс качает головой, опустив взгляд. Гриндельвальд быстро целует его и гладит по шее, приободряя. Внутри него так горячо, так мягко; Криденс осторожно входит до конца и останавливается, стараясь не думать, не понимать, что это Гриндельвальд вздрагивает под ним. Его лицо расслабленно, его глаза закрыты; Криденс хотел бы еще раз поцеловать его - но не смеет. Гриндельвальд вскидывает бедра, меняя угол. Криденс всхлипывает и толкается в него снова, слишком резко, на мгновение потеряв контроль. 

\- Да, так, - выдыхает Гриндельвальд, и Криденс, досчитав до трех, повторяет движение. 

Это вовсе не так ужасно, как казалось, - скорее, наоборот, особенно если не позволять себе думать. Если сосредоточиться только на на мерном ритме, редких стонах Геллерта, на его закрытых глазах, растрепавшихся волосах, на частом дыхании, удовольствии на его лице - как так вышло, что это он, Криденс, делает это с ним? Он хотел бы, чтобы Гриндельвальду было еще лучше: вдруг это исправит все, или хотя бы часть, хоть немного, хоть что-нибудь. 

\- Геллерт?.. - робко просит он. Тот не отзывается, погруженный в ощущения. - _Геллерт_?

Гриндельвальд ловит его взгляд, и притягивает к себе для поцелуя, и отвечает:

\- Прости, я отвлекся. И да, Криденс, да, тебе можно. Просто делай, не спрашивай. 

Криденс не знает, что с ним происходит; всего слишком много, чтобы продолжать сомневаться. Он прикасается к члену Гриндельвальда, и тот шипит сквозь зубы; он заключает его в свою ладонь, как Гриндельвальд делал для него, - и тот толкается ему в руку, до боли вцепляясь в волосы. Криденсу нравится дотрагиваться до него, Криденсу нравится быть в нем; он хотел бы остановить время, остаться навсегда в этой близости, с Геллертом, всегда вот таким, - но, в конце концов, он сможет вернуть все это завтра, если ничего не испортит. Завтра Геллерт будет глядеть на него в восхищении, которое даже не пытается сдержать при виде его магии; завтра он позволит касаться его, обтекать его, приникать ближе и ближе; завтра не будет места сомнениям: обскур не думает, обскур - всего лишь магия, и чувства, и чужая направляющая воля. 

Гриндельвальд слышит его мысли: он стонет, и сжимается вокруг него, и его член вздрагивает у Криденса в руках, - и это слишком, это невозможно вынести, у Криденса чувство, словно он обратится в черный дым прямо сейчас, но нет, нельзя, он обещал, его бьет крупная дрожь, и Геллерт замечает, он улыбается и гладит его по лицу.

\- Ты... ты зря так слушаешь мои слова, - говорит он, и речь дается ему с трудом. - Я вовсе не против, если ты кончишь сейчас. 

Криденс кивает, благодарно целует его ладонь, дрожит сильнее, и сильнее движется в нем, целиком открытый перед ним, полностью беспомощный, сгорающий на нем, умирающий для него.

Потом Криденс приходит в себя, сам не свой от слабости и удовольствия. Гриндельвальд гладит его по спине, тяжело дышит на ухо; Криденс почти лежит на нем. 

\- Я не хотел, - оправдывается Криденс, осторожно выходя из него, перекатываясь на бок; Гриндельвальд разочарованно поджимает губы, и Криденс вспоминает, что тот все еще возбужден. Криденсу все еще слишком хорошо, он все еще слишком расслаблен, чтобы по-настоящему испугаться за свои ошибки, - но ему уже не по себе. - Простите. Я старался, правда, я...

\- Все хорошо. Будет даже лучше, когда ты наконец прекратишь извиняться.

Криденс виновато утыкается лицом в подушку, а Гриндельвальд возвращает его руку на прежнее место. Теперь он сбивается с ритма, толкаясь в ладонь Криденса жадно и нетерпеливо. Криденс сжимает руку крепче, старается гладить головку, в попытке хоть так восполнить то, что не сумел дать. Гриндельвальд больше не стонет, но дышит прерывисто и шумно, и желание видеть его берет верх над виной и смущением. Теперь на лице Геллерта, незнакомом и прекрасном, проступает что-то экстатическое; Криденс пытается отвести взгляд - и не может, он хотел бы смотреть на это всегда, хотел бы знать, каким было бы это лицо, если бы он все еще оставался внутри, если бы он был не совсем, не до конца собой, - той силой, которая интересует Гриндельвальда куда сильнее, чем ее носитель. С неожиданной ясностью Криденс понимает, что должен сделать. Он думает об обскуре; он вспоминает собственные мечты о прикосновениях, о близости, о силе, обволакивающей Гриндельвальда, чуждой ему и ему послушной; он пытается понять, когда тот мог коснуться его, как это ощущалось; он пробует подумать и о другом, о том, как все будет завтра, - воображение отказывает ему, но Геллерту, кажется, хватает и этого. Он закусывает губу, и вздрагивает всем телом, еще и еще, - а потом замирает, и расслабляется, и глубоко дышит.

\- Геллерт? - зовет Криденс, когда дыхание того выравнивается; он сам не знает, что хочет спросить. Все ли в порядке? Изменится ли что-то теперь? Не ошибся ли Криденс, думая о том, о чем думал?

\- Я же сказал, что можно. - Гриндельвальд вздыхает и обнимает Криденса. 

Тот пододвигается ближе, и вытягивается вдоль его тела, и кладет голову ему на плечо, чтобы вдохнуть знакомый, умиротворяющий запах. Наверное, все не так уж плохо; возможно, это стоило всего. Криденс чувствует себя тяжелым, податливо-мягким, почти счастливым и старается больше ни о чем, ни за что не думать - хотя бы до завтра.


End file.
